Main Page v.2
__NOEDITSECTION__ Today is Stardate: , * 4400, The * Andromeda * Babylon 5 * Batman * Bionic Woman * Blake's 7 * Buck Rogers * Cleopatra 2525 * Dark Angel * Dark Skies * Doctor Who * Dune * Earth 2 * Earth: Final Conflict * Eureka * Falling Skies * Farscape * Firefly * First Wave * Flash Gordon * FlashForward * Fringe * Godzilla * Gundam * Harsh Realm * Haven * Hulk * Invaders, The * Iron Man * Jake 2.0 * Jurassic Park * Knight Rider * Kyle XY * Land of the Giants * Land of the Lost * Logan's Run * Lost in Space * Man from Atlantis * Mann & Machine * Matrix, The * Men in Black * Misfits of Science * Odyssey 5 * Outer Limits, The * Planet of the Apes * Predator * Primeval * Quantum Leap * RoboCop * Robotech * Roswell * Sanctuary * Six Million Dollar Man * Sliders * Space: 1999 * Space: Above and Beyond * Spider-Man * Star Trek * Star Wars * Stargate * Superman * TekWar * Terminator * Time Tunnel * Transformers * Ultraman * Universal Soldier * Viper * War of the Worlds * Warehouse 13 * Wonder Woman * X-Men And many more! Headhunter's Holosuite is a collaborative online encyclopedia about anything relating to the Speculative Fiction genre from films, television, comics, novels, anime, games and more! Even better, anyone can edit! Even aliens. So sit back in your hover-chair, pour yourself a nice hot glass of Raktajino and enjoy! Many of the pages you will find here are stub articles with very little information, so can really use all of the help it can get! To write a new article, enter the page title in the box below. Speculative fiction is a blanket term that relates to several different subgenres of fictional media. In layman’s terms, stories set within the speculative fiction genre take place in a setting where the accepted laws that govern its internal reality are radically different from that of the real world. This includes material that may reflect an individual's spiritual and/or religious beliefs. Speculative fiction may be broken down into several key subgenres, the most noted of which is science fiction, which itself can be sub-categorized into any number of different mini-genres. Other forms of speculative fiction include stories with elements of horror, stories with elements of fantasy, superhero fiction, alternative history and any combinations thereof. The science fiction genre can include several sub-classifications, blending elements of other genres such as, :* Alien fiction :* Cyberpunk :* Dystopic future :* Sci-fi horror :* Space opera :* Steampunk :* Superhero fantasy :* Weird fiction {|style="border-spacing:0px;margin:0px -0px" |class="MainPageBG" style="width:55%;border:1px solid #3D59AB;background-color:#f5fffa;vertical-align:top;color:#000"| {|width="100%" cellpadding="2" cellspacing="5" style="vertical-align:top;background-color:white" ! Gerentex |- |style="color:#000"| Gerentex is a minor character featured in the science fiction television series Andromeda. Played by actor John Tench, he appeared in the pilot episode of the series, "Under the Night". The character then appeared in the second-half of the show's inaugural story, "An Affirming Flame" as well as the seventeenth episode of season one, "Fear and Loathing in the Milky Way". Read more... Category:Archives